To Save Me From Myself
by Jimelda
Summary: 100-word drabbles. Scully/Mulder. Chapter 5: "The lie comes easily. He's had a lot of practice these days."
1. The Taste Of Seduction

**Title: **The Taste Of Seduction  
**Prompt: **fantasy  
**Words: **100  
**Summary: **Mulder tries to ease the pain of losing Scully.  
**Spoilers: **2.07 - _3_  
**A/N: **I am planning to make this a series of drabbles about various moments between Mulder and Scully. It was most likely not be updated regularly but rather whenever inspiration strikes me, although I already have a few written down.

* * *

Blood stains fingers red (_a metaphor if there ever was one_), inviting curiosity: how would it taste? Better yet, how would Kristen's blood taste? How would _she _taste? I'm not puzzling for long.

Her lips against mine, tasting of copper and shaving cream, I don't fight; only reciprocate. Passion on passion creating flames akin to those ravaging the California forest-line. Smoldering my hidden darkness.

Without warning, silken strands of shadows and regret morph into goldenrod curls shimmering with newfound promises. (_Redemption_). Unkempt desire raging in my veins, I whisper forbidden names against another, thrusting myself further into realms of despair.


	2. Lost In Your Love

**Title: **Lost In Your Love  
**Prompt: **reunited  
**Words: **100  
**Summary: **Mulder and Scully give in to their attraction.  
**Spoilers: **2.08 – _One Breath  
_**Warnings: **implied sex

* * *

Whispered words of betrayal and deceit dance across fingertips light as air while fires burn inside.

_How could you let me go?_

_I never gave up hope._

Lust pouring into one another, he tightens his grip (_never releasing her again_); a delicious moan breathed across his ear. Hips are straddled and beaten, rough in the haste of reunion. A spark of gold glitters along her bare neck, alighting the scene (_and his memory_).

Her cheeks flush with blood again heighten his need. Tension is released amidst a wave of sighs and caresses. Bittersweet greetings welcoming her home; she's been missed.


	3. Visions Yet To Come

**Title: **Visions Yet To Come**  
Prompt: **premonition  
**Words: **100  
**Summary: **Scully ponders her latest case.  
**Spoilers: **3.11 - _Revelations_

_

* * *

_

_God is speaking, but no one is listening. _

The phrase echoes through her head, an all-encompassing loop forgoing any other thoughts.

She jolts awake (_Mulder snoring lightly beside her_) to the sound of a baby's cry, the scar on her neck prickling. Her stomach lurches along with the shutters ripping through the plane; more from nerves than anything else. The innocent expression on her partner's face (_forever at peace in dreams_) haunts her eyelids even after she closes them.

Visions rebound to the tone of a voice of timeless purity, innocence portrayed. _You know what you have to do, Dana._


	4. Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer

**Title: **Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer  
**Prompt:  
****Words: **100  
**Summary: **Scully and Cancer Man share a mutual attraction.  
**A/N: **Written for the Scully/Cancer Man interaction in and up to season 4. I wrote this before reading somewhere that Cancer Man is Mulder's father (which I had guessed anyway) and decided to post it. I apologize in advance if anyone finds it disturbing or offensive. I did not intend it to be so.  
**A/N 2: **Title from Elton John's _Tiny Dancer._

_

* * *

_

Smoke is breathed into her lungs (_thick and suffocating_) as his mouth moves against hers. Lips tell him to walk away, crystal blue eyes beg him to stay. If there's one thing he understands, it is loneliness.

They are naturally drawn to each other, enemies on wrong sides of the fence; him more of a believer than she'll ever be. She cries for years lost (_his fault_). Pain and deceit, fueled by fear, are captured in tears he doesn't have the heart to wipe away.

A word whispered between cracked and salted lips, mistakenly voiced aloud, stops them both. _Mulder._


	5. As We Start To Fall Apart

**Title: **As We Start To Fall Apart  
**Prompt: **escape  
**Words: **100  
**Summary: **"Mulder, you're bleeding."  
**Warning: **Deals with sensitive themes.

* * *

Red stains leak over his skin, trails of angst falling downwards. A knock resounds, followed by a sigh. (_Can't I have a moment's peace?_)

Scully bursts in, distracted enough not to see the blade shuffled behind his back. She does notice the smear outlined against his wrist.

"Mulder, you're bleeding. What happened?" She's furious for God knows what reason.

"Tripped." The lie comes easily. (_He's had a lot of practice these days._)

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." A cigarette in hand, the motel door shuts behind her.

He's already thinking up another excuse; trust no one taking on a whole new meaning.

* * *

**A/N: **I've had this one written for quite some time, but have been debating whether or not to post it. Based on the seasons I have seen so far (up to the middle of season five), Mulder's behaviour in this drabble doesn't seem too OOC. My apologies if you find it so.


End file.
